


Found A Place To Rest My Head

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, its just a big ball of fluff, uhh i don't know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have had super hectic schedules lately, and spend a lovely day in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found A Place To Rest My Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written, so bare with me! Enjoy xx
> 
> Title taken from Never Let Me Go by Florence + The Machine

The crisp January air crept it’s way through the house, leaving Louis incredibly chilly and in search of warmth. The sunshine spread it’s warm rays across the sleeping form of his boyfriend, who was cuddled up at the other end of the bed. The blankets that once enveloped the two lay on the floor in a heap on Harry’s side of the bed, the only explanation for such being that the younger must had a bad dream. Louis gazed fondly at his boyfriend, searching for any disturbance to see if such a dream still plagued his subconscious. He revelled in the way his face looked so relaxed, so incredibly young. Harry was making small huffing noises, mouth slightly agape as soft snores drifted their was out of his parted lips. Louis smiled in spite of himself, so helplessly in love with the boy in front of him. As creepy as it sounded, he could watch him for hours. Could sit and enjoy how peaceful he looked. How happy he looked in his sleep. Without being able to help himself, Louis leans in and softly brushes his lips across Harry’s forehead, and gently brushing back a stray curl that had fallen into his eyes.

Just as he did so, Louis felt Harry begin to stir. His brows began to furrow and he gave the smallest little pout. Harry waking up is definitely one of the cutest things Louis has ever witnessed. Harry then screws his eyes shut tighter, like he’s trying to ward off the inevitability of waking up. He makes a small little huffing sound once more, before he cracks one eye open.

Louis watched fondly with a small smile playing across his lips.

“G’morning, love. Sleep well?” Louis asked, voice deep with the remnants of sleep clinging to his tongue.

“Mrnmph” Harry reliped, stuffing his face back into his pillow and groaning. “Time is it?” He asked, rough voice deep and crackled.

“‘S half ten, babe.” Louis replied, laughing softly to himself, feeling love for his gorgeous boy flood his senses, and engulf him in a sea of harry. Louis can’t help the incredible urge he gets to kiss him breathless, despite how disgusting their morning breath must be. But instead, he just settles for cupping his cheek, and softly rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin. He runs a hand through Harry’s curls, scratching lightly at his scalp like he knows he loves, trying to prompt him to awake. “Harrrrry,” Louis sing-songs, high, and borderline whiny. “Baby, I’m cold. I want a cuddle.” Louis whines, for real this time, twisting a few stray curls between his fingertips.

And really, who is Harry to deny his boy a proper cuddle. So he lifts his head from where it is buried in the pillow, smiling at the adorable pout on Louis’ face. He feels fondness for his boyfriend wrap itself around his heart. Engulfing him in nothing but happiness and joy as he extends his arms, motioning for Louis to come into his arms, where he belongs. Louis does just that, happily obliging to Harry and tucking himself in his arms. They fit like puzzle pieces, Louis’ head fitting perfectly in the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry’s arms wrapped around the small of Louis’ back. An indent made exactly for Harry’s hand to rest.

Harry feels Louis shiver softly against his bear chest. He goes to pick up the discarded blanket from the floor, wrapping it around Louis’ shivering body, and pulling him impossibly closer.

“Better?” Is all Harry says, even though he already knows the answer. He feels Louis nod and then yawn against his chest where he lay. “Go to bed babe, we have all day to do whatever we want. When you wake up, we can have our daily talk, okay?” Harry says, but to know surprise, when he listens for Louis’ response, he can already hear that his breathing has evened out to the steady pace it takes when he is asleep. Harry quietly laughs to himself, careful not to jostle Louis too much, and plants a kiss to the top of his head. He wraps his arms just that bit tighter around Louis when he shivers once more in his sleep, before he drifts off into his very own slumber. Dreams filled by the blue eyed boy, and the future he was certain they would share together.

 

  
***

 

When Louis awakes again, the bed is empty, but not cold. He suspects that Harry must have gone to use the bathroom or something. He finds himself moving to his side of the bed, and burying his face into his lover’s pillow, breathing in the strong scent of his fruity shampoo, and something else that is simply Harry. His senses are still being flooded by Harry, when the boy in question walks back into the room, hand balled up into a fist as he tiredly rubs his eye.

“Miss me, did ya?” He says, smile in his voice as he walks back to the bed. Before Louis can answer, Harry climbs on top on the bed, and lies right over Louis’ body, letting all of his weight crush the smaller boy below him. Louis groans in response, trying to squirm his way away from the giant laying upon him.

“Get off me you lump!” He says, voice feigning annoyance, when in reality he is only fond.

“Now why would I do that?” Harry responds, nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck, arms sliding under his body to place themselves on his tummy. The fabric of his jumper rucked up, causing his warm skin to expose itself. Harry gently caresses him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and breathing in his lovely scent.

Louis just sighs in response, leaning back into the warmth of his boyfriend. He feels Harry’s slide down to grip his hips before he is being flipped over, their positions reversed, now facing Harry.

“Much better.” Is all Louis says before he snuggles into Harry’s chest once more, glad to be on top instead of being crushed by his monster lover. Harry, being his mostly-naked self, radiates so much heat that Louis doesn’t even need a blanket anymore. Sometimes he thinks that the only way to describe it is that Harry is an actual piece of sunshine, and that is why he is so warm, smiles so bright, and is the light of his life. The one who can pick him up whenever he is down.

Lately, life for Louis and Harry has been hectic. With recording and writing the new album, while still promoting the new one, and all the promo they are being forced into, they can hardly find anytime for themselves. Today is their first real day off in weeks, and Louis could not be more grateful. He really loves when Harry and himself can have a day, just the two of them with no commitments or interruptions. He likes how he has the option to just lay and cuddle with Harry all day. Watch shit telly and snuggle, or talk about literally nothing for hours. Louis loves days like today, longs for more of them even when the current one isn’t over.

“What do you want to do today, babe?” Harry asks, breaking Louis out of his revery. Louis thinks about it for a second before he comes up with an answer.

“I want to do absolutely nothing, and everything at once. But neither really matter, as long as I’m with you.” And okay, maybe it’s a little sappy. Or a lot of sappy. But Louis is entitled to it. Harry is usually the romantic type, but after being love with the same incredible boy, Louis cannot help but give into the occasional cheesy romantic urge.

Harry laughs out a quiet, sap, as he pulls Louis impossibly closer to his body. He nudges Louis’ head with his nose, prompting him to look up at him. Louis does just that, and is met with the stunning beauty of Harry’s emerald eyes. They shine so brightly, and Louis smiles inspite of himself, eyes crinkling at the sides as he gazes fondly at the beautiful boy in front of him. Harry’s dimple pokes out and Louis can’t help but reach his hand up to poke it, pressing the pad of his fingertip into the adorable pit in the side of Harry’s cheek, only causing the boy to smile even wider. Harry grabs Louis’ tiny hand in one of his enormous ones, bringing it to his lips and giving it a small kiss.

“I love you.” Harry says, eyes brightening even further, if that is even possible.

“I love you, too.” Louis responds, reaching up to give him a long, slow, and loving kiss. He goes to pull away, but Harry just slides his hand to the back of his neck and pulls him back in for another, causing Louis to giggle softly into his mouth. They share several more little kisses before Louis pulls away, scrunching up his nose in the most adorable way. “Your morning breath is disgusting!” He exclaims, causing Harry to pout adorably in mock offense. Louis hops out of bed, grabbing Harry’s hand and giving it a tug.

“Let’s go brush our teeth, and we can make out while you make me waffles.” Louis says, smiling at the look on Harry’s face as he races to the bathroom.

  
  


  
***

 

After breakfast and a lovely shower together, the two lovers find themselves back in there bed, cuddled up closely. Harry is laying on his back, arms wrapped around Louis’ waist. Still naked from their shower, Louis’ head rests against Harry’s chest. His fingers draw nonsensical patterns on his side as he lays small kisses on Harry’s swallow tattoos. Louis’ head is laying on his chest, watching intently as Harry’s chest rises and falls with his breathing, and listening to his steady heartbeat that he knows beats only for him. He feels Harry’s arm tighten on his waist, and he sighs when he feels another hand come up to run through his partially wet fringe.

“Do you ever think about the future, Lou?” Harry asks, voice steady, but filled with the nervousness.

“What do you mean, Haz?” Louis asks, adjusting his position slightly so he can look at Harry in the eye.

“You know, the future. Like what will happen when the band breaks up. What we will do for the rest of our lives.” Harry mumbles, not meeting Harry’s reluctant and slightly embarrassed gaze.

“I’d like to think we’ll be married with kids by then.” Louis says, smile soft and filled with immense love. Harry’s eyes light up so bright, that is just further proves that he is an actual piece of sunshine.

“You think so?” Harry asks, eyes wide. He looks so incredibly young right now. Looking at Louis like this is the only thing in life he wants. Like it’s his 11:11 wish, and the fact that Louis wants that too is absolutely unbelievable to him.

“Of course. I’ve always wanted that. Ever since I was 18 years old, and smitten with the boy with the curls,” Louis says, pulling on one of Harry’s curls for emphasis. “I’ve always wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

And if Harry tears up a bit, Louis doesn’t mind.

“God, I love you so much.” Harry says, pulling Louis down for a kiss, putting every emotion he feels towards the older boy into the kiss. Their lips move together like they were made to do so, and maybe they were. They kiss for awhile, reveling in the feeling that they can do this for hours. Louis swipes his tongue against Harry’s bottom lip, biting down softly, and diving in when his lips part slightly in a gasp. Louis explores his mouth, memorising every inch of what he already knows off by heart. They kiss until they’re breathless, only pulling away when the need for air becomes desperate.  

“I love you too,” Louis says, panting slightly from the passion and love he feels from the boy in front of him. “If it wasn’t already clear.” He laughs, leaning down to kiss Harry once more, cupping his cheek, and showing furthermore how much he truly loves him. When he finally pulls away, he leans his forehead against Harry’s. Gazing into his lovestruck eyes, and wanting to drown in them. He wishes he could stay like this forever. Knows, that as long as there is a future, he will.


End file.
